Consent
by Aesculap
Summary: On Boxing Day Dean learns a few things about his Angel and their future. Dean/Cas slash


It was the evening of Boxing Day. The Winchesters were still at Bobby's – all three men had needed the day to get rid of their hangovers. Although the old hunter's eggnog was famous the day after never was very pleasant. Sam had gone to bed early, still feeling a bit weak after suffering from a wicked case of Jingle Bowels for one and a half day now. Bobby was clattering with his dishes in the kitchen determined to bring at least a hint of order back into the chaos on his counter tops.

So Dean was the only one sitting on that old couch in the living room watching some boring Christmas-y flick on TV. Of course it didn't stay that way very long. He hadn't heard the telltale flutter of wings as suddenly the battered cushioning left of where he had planted his own butt gave way and he felt the warm and solid presence of another body next to his own. Castiel.

Obviously the Angel wasn't in the mood to talk so Dean just shrugged mentally and continued watching what ever happened to be on. Some movie about an animated green and slightly corpulent guy with an awesome kind of humor caught his attention soon after and he no longer noticed his surroundings.

Bobby's old pendulum clock announced it already the 27th of December as the green ogre could finally kiss his girl and the older Winchester became aware of how the warm body next to him had invaded his personal space. Castiel was leaning heavily on him, the Angel's head resting on the hunter's shoulder whereas Dean's hand had somehow fond its way around Castiel's back and was now kind of hugging him closely. Thankfully Bobby seemed no longer around and the Angel...

Dean blinked in confusion. The Angel was fast asleep. Snoring softly, warm breath ghosting over the hunter's neck, tickling over the tiny hair. Carefully Dean turned his head and looked down to study Castiel's face. There was a content and very relaxed expression mixed with obvious exhaustion on his friend's features. Whatever Castiel had done this day it strangely must have been even more tiring than fighting the Devil.

The hunter found his hand resting on a bulge in the ever present trench coat. Slowly and carefully to not wake his sleeping friend Dean slipped his hand into one of the coat's pockets retrieving a small roll of paper. It wasn't easy to unfurl the sheet with only one hand but somehow the hunter managed without disturbing the Angel's rest.

It was a picture, drawn with not only crayons but watercolors and felt tips, too. The colorful image spread across more than half the sheet, the other part was filled with text – the neat handwriting of a young girl.

_Dear Dad,_

_we all miss you very much. But I know you are just doing what you have to do. For us and for everybody else. I am very proud of being your daughter._

_I love you, _

_Claire_

_Ps: Please come back soon._

_Dear Castiel,_

_please take care of my dad and make sure he doesn't get hurt. I forgive you for taking him from us. Just make sure he will return as soon as you are finished. And give Dean and Sam a hug from mom and me._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Claire_

The picture had four persons on it next to a Christmas tree. Jimmy, a smaller Claire and Amelia standing left from the tree. Above their heads there was something Dean assumed should be Castiel. He had never seen the Angel's true form but if this was anything to go he'd really love to.

Carefully he rolled up the paper again, feeling a soft pain inside of his chest. Castiel had not forgotten his vessel's family and visited them on Christmas. He planted a small kiss on the sleeping Angel's forehead. That was more like the Angels his mother had told him when he'd been small.

As the hunter tried to put the roll back he noticed another thing inside the coat pocket. An envelope. Slowly he pulled it out too and peeked inside. A small letter with a female handwriting on it. Obviously from Amelia. Although Dean really, _really_ wanted to read it, it felt too much like prying into something he had not right to. Still he couldn't fail to notice the slim package inside the envelope. There was no doubt Amelia had put it there. And there was not doubt what her intentions had been placing it inside the envelope. A condom. Perhaps he should wake Castiel after all...


End file.
